


Stories

by Willowing_girl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3 am Fiction, Dream Smp, Gen, Like what did they do to you??, POV Outsider, Short Story, This random just starts judging the smp, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowing_girl/pseuds/Willowing_girl
Summary: There's a place on the map that travellers avoid.They call it the land of war, the land of power struggles, the land of unrelenting tyranny.They call it the Dream SMP. They call it L'Manburg.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Stories

There's a place on the map that travellers avoid. They call it the land of war, the land of power struggles, the land of unrelenting tyranny. They call it the Dream SMP. They call it L'Manburg.

Sometimes whispers come from this land, floating over the hills on the gossip chain, capturing the ears of enchanted citizens as they paint pictures of woe and suffering. The claims may be outlandish sure, but no one knows quite enough about this war riddled land to disprove them.

First came a story of two lands at war, a small nation fighting for its independence against a god and his two disciples. An unending battle raged across the land and the god, with power dancing at his fingertips, struck the land with so harsh a blow it exploded from within. Most everyone I know had their own story of how this war ended, some say the god snatched away music and joy from the recovering city, leaving it empty and hollow, before escaping to his home in the clouds. Others speak of a fierce duel to the death between warriors and an arrow that flew faithful and true. While some spin tales of a boy with golden hair and a heart of loyalty and strength who softened the heart of the god and took back his nation's freedom.

Then came the stories of an election, how a silver-tongued demon with horns so sharp and wicked his heart hardened to match, stole the votes of the nation's people. The stories speak of exiles and emperors. Of tyranny and traitors. Of the demon and a young beekeeper who was stuck by his side and forced to watch as his home suffocated under the rule of a dictator. They speak of a festival with beautiful lights and brilliant fireworks and how those fireworks became the brightly coloured weapon which took the young beekeepers life. They whisper tales of insanity and bombs and of the god coming down from his castle in the clouds to weave thoughts of destruction and chaos through the exiled leaders head, and the smile which adorned his face as the nation's end was passed from his hand to the hand of the crumbling leader who was now but a ghost of his former self. Rumours emerged of a battle fiercely fought between the forces of the demon and those of the crazed leader. Tales depicting how the hardened heart of the demon shattered and broke, and how the falling leader pulled his beloved nation into oblivion with him. 

Many avoid this land, instead choosing to take the longer and well-worn path which skirts its boundary. The stories which escape the lands border paint pictures of bloodshed and horror, of soldiers and the ripping away of all things dear. So take heed of these stories traveller and stay away from this land of war, this land of power struggles, this land of unrelenting tyranny. Stay away from the Dream SMP. Stay away from L'Manburg.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been struck by my annual once in a blood moon inspiration at the ungodly hour of 3 am and this is what was produced. If some of what I've written is incorrect, blame it on the fact that I haven't watched any of the first arc and only watched some of the second.
> 
> Please give me feedback, I want to know what the poor soul who reads this thinks of my writing. I won't be offended if you tell me its bad as long as you tell me why.


End file.
